Mission Impossible
by Strange Music
Summary: A dangerous Mission is taking all of Jim’s and Blair’s knowledge to accomplish it. Missing Scene Finkelman's Foley


Summary: A dangerous Mission is taking all of Jim's and Blair's knowledge to accomplish it. 

Warnings: Missing Scene for Finkleman's Folley but not much of Spoilers. 

At the moment this is the title that suits best for this story. However there is this slight story idea running and charging around in my head. And it if it manifest,....No I won't call Ghostbusters.....I will write it down. 

Although it might be a good idea it I could call them to get a bit room up there ;-) 

I have only 2 hands and 10 finger (surprise surprise) and trying to type with my toes on a typewriter has proven to be rather unsuccessful. I mean would you really want to read a story that starts with 

xnc vtzhg cfdnbv blairfrf anb bnjiumnj 

Nope, didn't think so. ;-) 

Well have to find another way. 

Rated PG?: Wellll. This story contains homoerotic themes (a.k.a. Two men in love) so, in order to read it you have to be above 18/21 years old. 

If you *are* you only have to be over 13? to read this. (I stopped trying to understand this.) 

I mean look at it that way. They are showing Film like "Total Recall" at a time like 20.15. A film were Heads are exploding and people are killed like flies. 

But two man kissing are still a Tapu on TV. Help me out here. 

I mean call me strange ;-) but does this mean the first thing is more legal. Well, I prefer to watch the second. 

Many thanks to Elisabeth: For saving my life last week, ;-) by providing me with enought hankerchief to last the weekend. 

And also *Big* thanks to Skyline: For making this story possible by providing me with the background. THANKS!!!!!!!!! :-) 

Feedback, please to 

strange_music@hotmail.com 

thanks :] 

**Mission 'Imp'-possible**

by Strange Music-;

*********************************

Disclaimer : The Sentinel is a creation by Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo and belongs to Paramount Pictures, Pet Fly Productions & UPN. No money is being exchanged.I let them decide who owns what. And I swear that I will return them when I am finished.

********************************

It was dark night, only one hour after midnight. 

They had parked their car 5 Blocks away. 

A long way to go and beside that......the temperature was also down to freezing. 

Blair shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, rubbing them up and down, to provide a little warmth. Still he knew better than to complain, while Jim was still concentrated on the house. 

After safe minutes had passed he asked. 

"And?" 

"I was right. There are almost no people around here." 

"Why *should* they. It is cold, it is late, and it is *cold*. Now. If I this wouldn't be so important I would also prefer to lie at home getting *hot* with you than to stand here and freeze my best asset of. But I know why we are here. So I suggest that we should get started before it dawns and they might catch us. You know.....I have this kind of commitment to my life.....I don't want to part from it." 

His lover only smiled and closed the door. 

"Okay Okay I know, keep the pace with the feet and slow it down on the mouth.....But I still think that we should have parked closer. There is no way that they might recognize us or that car. I mean how often........." 

Jim exasperated glance which he threw in Blairs direction spelled 'Are you kidding' in clearer letters as any words could have. 

"Okay you are right. Forget that question." 

"Maybe we could wear masks." 

"Blair, when I said that two men like us would be much likely to raise superstition. It did *not* mean that two men wearing MASKS are going to raise any less." 

"Sorry. 'Break and Entry' is one of those things I don't have a lot experience in." 

Jim only sigh and they started their way. 

* * *

They reached the house less than 15 minutes later. A lot sooner than Jim had expected. 

There was no one around to see them, which provided them excellent opportunities in taking a good look at the possible entrances. 

The main-entrance was out of question, but that had been clear from the beginning. Too many people, too official. Same went for the garage, with all the cameras. 

All in all, it left them only with the backdoor, where they just had to deal with the occasional Security men and other people which might be crossing their way. 

He extended his senses, mapping the way for possible danger. 

Discharging the frontdoor as save, he shifted his attention to the backyard. 

And there it was. Two voices, security guards coming in their direction. It was too late to hide deeper into the shadows. Still, he had to do *something* to render the suspicion from them. 

Something like.......Grabbing his partner, he pushed him hard against the wall, kissing him thoroughly enough to taste his lunch. 

The two men passed with only a few whispered words. One problem solved. Now there was only one left. 

His partner who stared at him dreamingly enough to request a place on (Wolke) Seven in the sky above. 

"What did they say?" he asked rather absentminded. 

"Well the left one gave us a ten for kissing and a 3 for hiding. And the other one said that you are a hot looking broad." 

This caught his attention. "He said *WHAT*!!!.....I'll show that guy..." 

"SHHHH easy Chief." Grabbing his partner once more, but this time to prevent him from doing bodily harm to that guy. "Remember, we are here for a reason." 

Blair nodded. 

"Let's go." 

The way to the now unguarded backentrance proved to be a lot more easier than planned. 

Almost a bit *to* easy for Jim's taste. However there was a still a way in front of them. Three whole floors of possible discoveries till they would reached their destiny. 

While Blair was picking the look, he kept his senses open for the two men to return. There were still about four minutes time, till it would be narrow and Blair was almost ready. 

He was glad now that he had taught his lover how to use a picklock. Even if back then it had only been because of the fact that he misplaced his keys once a week. 

"Open." Barley whispered even for the ears of a Sentinel. 

They entered. 

A quick scan. 

"There is someone in the 6 floor and two person in the 3. But they are both moving upward, so that shouldn't concern us." 

* * *

The passed the first floor and the second without meeting anybody. 

And Blair was almost pressed to believe that no one would, when suddenly Jim got this *look* and pushed him into another shady corner, unfound by the moonlight. 

Steps getting closer and closer. 

His heart was beating fast, due to the adrenaline passing through his veins. 

Another Step and then they were passed without being seen. 

The closing of a door showed them that it would be safe for them to speak again, yet there was not need for words. 

Only 2 floors left. 

* * *

The last two floor had neither been harder to manage nor easier. Once they had almost been caught by another guard and twice somebody else passed them. However Jim had heard them early enough for them to hide. 

Now they had reached the third floor........their destiny just yards away. 

Only a few people were running around and why should they. It was 1 o'clock at night. The only person standing there was the Lady standing behind the Counter. 

While Jim was still contemplating how to outrun her he suddenly noticed that Blair had drawn the Mobil-phone and started typing in a number. 5 Seconds later the phone rang, forcing the Lady to divert her attention otherwise. 

This was their chance......and they took it. 

For a second Jim was wondering, why Blair had known the number, but they answer displayed itself rather clear. There was nothing strange or supernatural to this. 

They arrived at the door and opened it. 

The eerily familiar beeping greeting them. 

Moving to the bed slowly and quietly, almost making it, when suddenly......... 

Harsh light it his eyes was blinding him, and when he read Blair gasp correctly, him as well. However they had other problems right now. They had been caught. 

No way to run. 

No way to hide. 

And a shiver ran down his spine, when an gravely voice spoke. 

"Detective Ellison. Mr. Sandburg." The iced voice of the nurse cut through the room. "I already told twice today that you will not be able to see Captain Banks before tomorrow night. If you try once again. I will be forced to hand you over to the police." 

The End's 

CCC - Commands Complains Corrections are, as alway, highly apreaciated. 

I other words PLEASE 

I thrive on feedback. 

********************************************************************

PSI: How about missing scene for 'Mirror Image' 

aka. Why Jim said what he did. 

Jim: I don't like her. 

Blair: You don't have to, just be nicer. 

Jim: Don't want too. 

Blair: Come on Jim. It won't hurt you to say something friendly to her once in a while. 

Jim: It will. 

Blair: Look at it that way. If you are nice to her, I will be *nice* to you. 

_Later_ 

Jim (to Cassie) : You know what. I think we are really lucky to have you. 

Which also is a good explaination for his face. (For this sentence your are going to be *very* nice Blair.) 


End file.
